A Day At the Beach
by WaterBoat
Summary: When a swimmer ventures too far from her home, things take an unexpected turn for the worst. Or should I say best? Rated M for lemon, contains tentacles. 1.3k words


**Disclaimer: I own every drop of liquid in the world. Your blood, too. I own everything except pokemon. **

**Also, I didn't get any reviews for the last story, so I wrote another oneshots. The new White is coming today, and it has three lemons. One goes by fast though.**

**Also, since a few of you know I'm a huge Portal fan, the swimmer's name is Caroline. It's actually the name of one of the swimmers, so it works perfectly.**

**Warning: Contains Tentacles.**

Caroline observed her body in the mirror in her mirror, placed directly adjacent of her bed. She had already showered, and done all of her chores. She wasn't a fan of them, and they were the only thing seperating her from having her entire wardrobe full of bikinis.

She observed herself in the mirror. Her hair was messy, she thought as she ran a long, black brush through it. She followed by observing her own body, something she admired whenever a mirror was in her sight, and by default, the mirror itself.

She ran her hand down her leg, admiring it through the tight jeans she was wearing. She continued running her hand up, reaching her thigh and the her hips.  
>She turned around and kept her eyes firm on her back side. She marveled at it roundness, it's firmness and the way it bounced when she walked. When she moved really. Turning around again, staring admirably at her chest, absolutely huge under the tight tank top she wore.<p>

She grew tired of staring at her clothed bottom, struggling out of her clothes, gazing at her underwear. Or really, just the bra. She hadn't worn panties today, she found it more comfortable.. She turned around, bouncing on her heels and watching her ass bounce. She became wet warning herself.

She had removed her bra, letting it release free. At this point, she could see her tan, which tanned even her chest and bikini area had a perfect tan, turning part of her a light, attractive brown.  
>In a minute, her hair was up in two tails, dangling down the side of her head in two light brown tails. She wore a skimpy green bikini, flaunting the roundness of her breasts. Turning around one more time, she looked at the matching green bottom, which only covered about half of her.<p>

When she arrived at the water ten minutes later, getting the eyes of many men as she walked down the pass. As she began wading out to the water, she recieved a few more whistles from more of the swimmers she past. Same old same old.

"Hey Carol, want another game?" He said, showing her a bright white volleyball and pointing to the net.

"No, not today, I'm just going for a swim!" she said sweetly, stepping down into the warm water and paddling away. "Tomorrow, I promise!"

Soon, she had swum out to the point no one was in her view, even the beach was gone. Just as soon as she had begun to swim back, a shadow swam just below her. It moved so fast, she only just saw it. Quickly, she began to swim back towards the beach, but her foot was caught.

She struggled to get it off of her ankle, but it had her ensnared and she couldn't escape. Looking behind her, she saw the face of a pokemon that almost never swam these waters, a Tentacruel.  
>Did they eat people? So many questions ran through Caroline's head. She didn't know anything about this poke on, she'd only heard about it, read a few things on. And what a day to leave her pokeballs at home.<p>

Tentacruel wrapped one of it's tentacles around her curvy waste. Before Caroline began to panic as her death came slowly, something she hadn't expected happened.  
>Tentacruel release two more of his tentacles, feeling her chest and prodding her nipples. She moaned slightly, which suprised her. Was she actually enjoying this? She'd been interested in tentacles, but it's nothing she listed for.<p>

Tentacruel took it further by running a tentacle in her top, circling itself around her breast. The second one stuck itself into her mouth. Tentacruel's tentacles were actually decently thick. Of course, their length was unbelievable, and it shoved it's way deep into her throat.

Her moaning became muffled, but her screams increased as a tentacle snuck it's way beneath the skimpy green bottom of her swimsuit, running it's way over her salt-water covered lips. They were slowly becoming wet with her own slick juices as it ran it's tentacle out of the waistline.

Tentacruel pushe it's tentacle deeper into her mouth, tearing the top of her swimsuit off. Caroline had already come back without a swimsuit a couple of times, she had found a way to get home without being seen.

Her huge breasts were complemented by her pink nipples, erect and standing firm as Tentacruel played with them. Tentacruel was begin to get more excited, prodding his Tentacle over slick entrance, ready to penatrate her dripping entrance. Before hand, her tore her green suit in half.

She moaned as his tentacle furthered it down her throat, and the other thrusting deep into her canal. She screamed as his length came in contact with her G-spot and hitting every pleasurable point as it thrusted into her.

There wasn't any moans as he began the stuff his tentacle into her, just immediatly began screaming. Her inner walls clenched on his tentacle as it reamed her insides.  
>Tentacruel took it a little further as it stuffed another tentacle up into her ass. She never took it in there, but she may have liked even more then that.<p>

They continued to force deeper into both of her holes, thrusting even further and further. She screamed into the third tentacle as the other two destroyed her.

Caroline's inner walls clenched down as her climax hit her, spraying into the sea below the two of them. Tentacruel gave her the second to relax as he played with her nipples. When the panting through her nose ceased, he picked up his speed again.

She screamed more as Tentacruel slipped another tentacle into her ass, stretching it nearly to it's limit. He slipped another one into her sopping wet vagina and romoved the on from her mouth, retracting it back.

Caroline screamed as she caught her breath. With two tentacles bouncing in both of her holes, she had to scream. Her breasts bounced as she bounced on them and screamed, unable to speak.  
>"FUCK!" She screamed as he picked up his speed, Her innards clenching down on the two she had in her canal. "Fuck my pussy, shit!" she screamed, her climax clenching down, spraying everywhere.<br>One of the tentacles in her ass blew a huge load, which dripped into the ocean. Tentacruel let her down.

"Tentacruel, do you want to come with me?" she stated, getting a pokeball that had fell out of her belt, which had been hidden under the wasteline. When he didn't disagree, she lobbed it his head.  
>The pokeball floated in the water. It hadn't burst open, so she grabbed it out of the water and swam back to the shore, completely naked. She'd lost another swimsuit, but gained somehing alot better.<p>

**So that's three stories uploaded today. Yellow is another series I'll update often. Enjoy it! **

Reply to:

Reply to Paul Anderson

Reply to Paul AndersonSend


End file.
